1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cold weather wearing apparel and particularly to head coverings.
2. Prior Art
Caps and head or ear bands for wear by an individual as a protection against the cold are Well known. Such earlier head coverings have been manufactured from a variety of materials including knits and woven cloth, have often been lined and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Knit hats that can be rolled at their open end to present a varying height dimension and knit ear bands, for encircling a wearer's ears, have long been known. However, within the knowledge of the inventor, prior to the present invention, a head covering arrangement that is adaptable to function as either a hat or headband has not been available.